


Let me get a McPick 2

by picante_chica



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Sehun, Cum Swallowing, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, M/M, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picante_chica/pseuds/picante_chica
Summary: Sehun goes to McDonald’s at an extremely unreasonable time.





	Let me get a McPick 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing pornography... I’m kind of humiliated,, but whatever. I really like sekaisoo so I did this! Not proofread

Sehun stared at his phone as he ate his fries. A text from Chanyeol appeared at the top of the screen that said, “where the fuck are you?!?! It’s literally 1am!” There was also a series of emojis that seemed to have no correlation, at least not to Sehun’s sleep deprived brain. He had told Chanyeol where he was going when he left the apartment. The more that he thought about it, the more it seemed like his roommate was probably asleep when he said he was leaving. He typed a quick, typo-scattered response to Chanyeol with a sigh. He just wanted to have a midnight-scratch that, one in the morning-snack in peace. Chanyeol hadn’t been paying any attention when he left, so why had he woken up after Sehun had been gone for a long period of time? Sehun was grumbling quietly to himself and stuffing his face full of food, when someone sat down across from him.

“Hi. You’re really gorgeous, can I sit here?”

Sehun looked up, ready to snap at the other man, but choked on his fries when he saw the man’s face. He was bundled into a hoodie, dark hair tousled, sleepy eyed, staring at Sehun with something akin to awe. He was probably the most handsome person Sehun had ever seen.

“Fuck yeah you can sit here. I’m Sehun.”

The other man giggled at Sehun’s eager response, “I’m Jongin. You really are so pretty, would you maybe want to come home with me?”

Sehun felt his face heat up when he realized what Jongin meant. Sehun pondered for a few moments. Going home with a stranger could be dangerous, but at the same time this guy was hot as fuck. After a few beats of silence, Sehun slowly nodded. 

“Yeah, I’d love to go home with you.”

Jongin’s face broke into a bright grin, “perfect, lets go!”

Sehun let Jongin pull him out of his booth and whisk him out the door. He lead them towards a black car, it didn’t look insanely expensive but it was nice. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and twirled them around his fingers nonchalantly.

“Did you bring a car? Wouldn’t want to leave it here overnight,” Jongin said.

“N-no, I just got an uber here,” Sehun mumbled.

Jongin nodded contentedly and unlocked the car. Sehun clambered into the passenger side, buckling his seatbelt. Jongin started driving them in what Sehun assumed was the direction of where Jongin lived. Sehun pulled out his phone to tell Chanyeol where he was going.

Chanyeol responded with a, “be safe ;)”

Sehun couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at his phone. With some difficulty, he shoved his phone back in his pocket. He turned to look at Jongin, appreciating his profile. Jongin watched him out of his peripheral vision, smirking at Sehun watching him.

“You know Sehunnie, I think Kyungsoo is going to like you a lot,” Jongin said, a hint of pride in his voice.

Sehun quirked a brow in confusion, “who’s Kyungsoo?”

“Oh, I guess I forgot to mention because I was excited. Kyungsoo is my boyfriend. I hope you don’t mind a threesome,” Jongin trailed off, leaving the opportunity for Sehun to object.

Sehun felt his dick twitch in interest. He hadn’t ever thought of having a threesome before, but the thought of one with Jongin seemed extremely appealing. He bit his lip, heat rising in his cheeks, and nodded slightly. Jongin perked up in his seat, reaching over to put his hand on Sehun’s thigh. Jongin pulled the car into the parking lot of a large apartment building. Sehun followed him to the third floor of the building, into a homey apartment. 

“Soo, I’m home and I brought you a present,” he muffled his giggle with his hand.

A shorter man, presumably Kyungsoo, came into the room. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw Sehun, but it quickly changed to a pleased smile. He saw Jongin mimic the look from the corner of his eye. Sehun thought that Jongin was the most beautiful man ever, but Kyungsoo was equally as handsome. It felt unfair that they got to be together all the time, but at the same time he felt lucky that he got to be with them even for one night.

“This is Sehun. I met him at McDonald’s,” Jongin said softly.

“He’s pretty,” Kyungsoo said, voice a low rumble.

Sehun felt a shiver down his spine as they talked about him like he wasn’t there. Kyungsoo walked towards Sehun, undressing him with his eyes. Kyungsoo ran his hands down Sehun’s chest, looking at Jongin eagerly. Sehun felt his dick twitch again.

Kyungsoo looked up into Sehun’s eyes, “you wanna play with us, Hunnie?”

Sehun couldn’t control the needy whimper that escaped him. Kyungsoo smirked and pulled Sehun into a messy kiss. Jongin gasped quietly from beside them. Kyungsoo pulled away from Sehun to look at Jongin. He reached a hand up to pet his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Bedroom?”

Jongin nodded overzealously. Both Kyungsoo and Jongin lead the way to their bedroom, Sehun trailing behind them still not believing his luck. When they reached the bedroom, Sehun only had a moment to look around before he was pushed onto the bed. Kyungsoo straddled his hips, somehow already shirtless. He could hear clothes rustling as Jongin got undressed. He tried to look over so he could watch, but Kyungsoo held his face in place.

“We have to set some rules before we do anything. Say red any time and we’ll stop no matter what. I’m going to assume you’ve been with men before, but you probably haven’t had a threesome right? Do you usually top?”

“I-I’m gay. I’ve only ever been with one guy, my ex-boyfriend. I never bottomed…but I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

Kyungsoo stared down at him hungrily. Sehun belatedly realized that there was a mirror on the ceiling. He already looked wrecked and nothing had even happened yet. Jongin showed up beside Kyungsoo, completely naked. Sehun eyed his body appreciatively. He had a firm set of abs and toned thighs. Jongin was fully hard already and his cock was big. Sehun was insanely turned on. Kyungsoo slid off his lap, much to his disappointment, to take the rest of his own clothing off. Sehun and Jongin both watched him in awe. Kyungsoo was only half hard, but Sehun could tell he had a nice dick. Not as big as Jongin’s, but good nonetheless. Sehun felt out of place because he was still fully dressed and both of his lovers were naked. His jeans felt uncomfortably tight against his raging erection. Kyungsoo took pity on him, undoing the button and zipper while Jongin worked on getting Sehun’s hoodie off. Sehun sighed in relief as his dick was released from his underwear and Kyungsoo wrapped his hand around it. Jongin kissed Sehun, hands roaming over his bare chest and playing with his nipples. Sehun whined, bucking his hips up. Jongin pulled back with a mischievous grin, moving down to suck on Sehun’s nipples. Sehun arched his back to press himself towards the sensation of Jongin’s warm mouth on him. He looked up and met his own eyes in the mirror above the bed. Then one of Kyungsoo’s lubed fingers pressed at his hole. Sehun didn’t know when he had gotten the lube, but he didn’t protest as the finger slid inside him. It was slightly uncomfortable, but not painful. Obviously Kyungsoo was experienced at what he was doing, moving deftly to stretch Sehun as quickly and comfortably as possible. Jongin had stopped what he was doing to turn and watch Kyungsoo opening Sehun up.

“Sehunnie, which one of us do you want to fuck you?”

Sehun was slightly dazed from all the new sensations and was taken aback at Kyungsoo’s low voice. He blinked up at the ceiling for a few moments before he realized he had to answer the question for anything to happen. He felt guilty having to choose between them. He hoped they wouldn’t be offended at his choice.

“C-can Jongin fuck me please?”

“That’s what I figured you’d say,” Kyungsoo chuckled.

He slid his fingers out of Sehun slowly and Sehun whimpered at the empty feeling. He sat up halfway to watch Kyungsoo slip a condom onto Jongin’s cock. They kissed messily for a few moments and Sehun thought his stomach fluttered with something other than arousal. Then he was being manhandled into a new position. He couldn’t see himself in the mirror anymore because he was on his hands and knees. He felt the head of Jongin’s cock pressing at his hole.

“It might hurt a bit at first, but just try to relax,” Jongin said reassuringly.

Jongin started to push in slowly, rubbing Sehun’s lower back soothingly. Sehun hissed at the slight burn he felt, but tried to keep his muscles as lax as possible to reduce the pain. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Jongin’s hips were flush with Sehun’s ass. Sehun started to wonder where Kyungsoo had gone, but then the smaller man appeared right in front of him. Sehun’s vision was full of Kyungsoo’s stomach and cock. Sehun fought the urge to lean and kiss the slight layer of fat in Kyungsoo’s stomach, and instead looked greedily at his hard cock. Kyungsoo carded a hand through Sehun’s hair. He tilted Sehun’s head up to be sure that Sehun was listening to him.

“If you need to stop, pinch my thigh. You’re still good right?”

“I’m so good. Holy fuck,” Sehun groaned.

Kyungsoo smiled at him with what looked like pride. He looked over Sehun to Jongin and nodded. Then Jongin was pulling out to thrust back into him. His pace was lazy but firm enough to make Sehun moan. Sehun wondered why he had never bottomed before because it felt so insanely amazing. Kyungsoo pet his hair for another minute, making sure he was comfortable, before he pressed his cock against Sehun’s lips. Sehun opened his mouth, easily letting Kyungsoo fuck his mouth. Kyungsoo’s cock was just big enough to hit the back of his throat, but Sehun had no gag reflex so it was no problem. He looked up to see Kyungsoo’s proud smile.

“You really know how to pick ‘em, Nini. He’s such a good boy,” Kyungsoo cooed.

Sehun’s heart fluttered at the praise. He liked the fact that Kyungsoo thought he was good. Jongin’s only response was a sharp thrust that pushed Sehun further onto Kyungsoo’s cock. Jongin reached around Sehun to start jerking his cock. Sehun moaned around Kyungsoo’s cock. He hadn’t realized just how hard he was until Jongin started touching him. 

Kyungsoo laughed, “you can come whenever you want Sehunnie. You’ve been so good. That goes for you too, Nini. You’ve both been such good babies.”

Sehun’s stomach flipped at the praise. He wanted to keep being a good boy. He wanted to be Kyungsoo’s baby forever. Sehun cried out as Jongin started fucking him more eagerly. Obviously Jongin also thrived with praise from Kyungsoo. Jongin came first, thrusting through his orgasm. Sehun felt the warmth of his cum through the condom. The unfamiliar sensation was enough to send him over the edge, spurting across the mattress with a whine. Kyungsoo pulled Sehun off his cock, moving to lean against the headboard. Jongin pulled out slowly, pulling the condom off and tossing it on the floor.

“Come here, babies. Wanna come on your pretty faces,” Kyungsoo said.

He had kept his composure the entire time and Sehun thought he was insanely sexy. Jongin crawled over happily, leaning to lick at Kyungsoo’s cock. Sehun laid himself halfway on Kyungsoo’s lap, his other half in the sticky mess of cum on the bed. Both boys eagerly shared Kyungsoo’s cock, waiting for him to come on them. Sehun’s tongue rubbed against Jongin’s as they both licked at Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo let out a strained moan as he came. White strings of cum covered both Jongin and Sehun’s faces. Sehun licked some off his lips, surprised that it actually tasted pretty good.

“Hold on a second, I want a picture. Is that ok?”

Sehun nodded enthusiastically. He heard the shutter sound of Kyungsoo’s phone go off a few seconds later. He wiped cum away from his eyes, blinking them open slowly. Kyungsoo ran a finger through the mess on Sehun’s face and Jongin sucked the finger into his mouth fervently. The look in Kyungsoo’s eyes was insanely soft, considering the context.

“Nini, why don’t you and Sehun take a shower while I clean up this mess.”

Sehun allowed Jongin to bring him to the bathroom. He thought it was a little weird that they were being so hospitable to him. It wasn’t what usually happened during one night stands, at least not according to Chanyeol. Jongin adjusted the water, then ushered Sehun into the shower. Sehun was only slightly surprised when Jongin crowded in next to him. Jongin was very insistent on washing Sehun. Sehun allowed Jongin to pamper him, mostly because he was tired. He was also starting to feel the soreness from getting fucked. He leaned against Jongin until Jongin was done. He wrapped both of them in one towel, pressing a kiss to Sehun’s neck. After a moment, he stepped out of the towel, leaving only Sehun still bundled in it. Sehun was about to pout, but Jongin picked him up bridal style and carried him back to the bedroom. Kyungsoo was just getting finished remaking the bed. He had put on a pair of shorts, but was still shirtless. Jongin set Sehun on the edge of the bed and went to get clothes. He pulled on his own pair of sweatpants and grabbed a second pair.

“Here, you can wear my clothes tonight. We’re about the same size,” Jongin said shyly.

Sehun took the pants gratefully and pulled them on. He was still mildly confused as to why he hadn’t been kicked out yet. He had really overstayed his welcome. And yet, Jongin was maneuvering him underneath the covers. Then Sehun was sandwiched between the couple.

“Go to sleep Sehunnie, you need your rest. I’ll make you breakfast in bed in the morning,” Kyungsoo said, voice gentle.

Sehun was extremely tired and the idea of trying to get an uber didn’t sound fun at all. He was being cuddled by two hot guys and would have breakfast in bed. He did the rational thing and allowed himself to fall asleep in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all could give me some feedback (bc I’ve never written something like this) it would be appreciated! <3


End file.
